ufofandomcom-20200214-history
Reptilian sightings
}} The following is a list of reptilian sightings around the world that are not abductions. Many eye-witnesses appear to be ordinary folks engaged in ordinary activities. It seems that some reptilians want humans to subtly know, or at least be aware, of their existance. In many reports of encounters, the way the reptilians present themselves, apear as if they want to be seen. There is no moving of a bush, in happenstance, to see a reptilian by mere accident. Vietnam Son Doong Cave, 2015—a Lizard Man was witnessed by a visitor who described it as a “devil creature”.Listverse, 10 Modern-Day Sightings Of Reptilian Humanoids South Vietnam, near same cave system, 1970—American military unit on patrol witnesses two reptilian beings at the mouth of a cave, described as 7 foot “upright lizards... scaly, shiny skin that was very dark – almost black.”Phantoms&Monsters, Vietnam: Recent & Wartime Reptilian Cave Encounters United States Sonoran Desert, Arizona, February 2014—three mountain bicyclists were treking the challenging 17-mile Old Pueblo Race Course, just east of Tucson. Half way on the course they witnessed a 6 foot reptilian walking across the trail. It was very skinny and had an awkward gait, and made eye contact. It was described as having green and red scales on the face and head, and around the mouth. The red color was like the desert sand there, and had a sandy pattern like that of a chameleon, but was humanoid looking.Mysterious Universe, Bizarre Encounters with Lizard Men, by Brent Swancer, February 14, 2018 Colusa, California, 2014—3am in the morning, on at least three occasions a shadowy man walked up the street passing a woman’s house, while she was seated at her doorstep observing the passerby. On the third occasion, at the same early morning hour, he revealed his face to the woman as a reptilian. Scape Ore Swamp, Lee County, South Carolina—From 1987 to 1988, numerous eye witnesses sightings of a reptoid, at different times and points around the swamp.Wikipedia, Henderson, Nevada, 1977—A 13 year old boy encountered a reptilian at Black Mountain,Likely this Black Mountain is the “unnamed peak” adjacent to in Henderson. while finding a souvenir. The being tracked the boy to his home and attempted to invade the boy’s home at night. It revealed itself to both the mother and the son. It was determined that the reptilian wanted the souvenir the boy had taken; it was a metal rod with strange geometric symbols on it. ;Commentary Loveland, Ohio, March 1972—two sightings of a reptile-like creature that became known as the Loveland Frogman. Honey Island Swamp, Louisiana—sightings of a reptoid from 1963 to 1974. Austria Old salt mine caves of northern Austria, May 2011— Gregor claimed to have witnessed a reptilian. Sweden A remote cabin, 1999 and 2000—The reptilian Lacerta reveals herself to a native Swede and gives her story in the Lacerta files. Brazil San Paulo, Brazil, 1980—Antonio Huneeus, a respected journalist, gives an account by three witnesses who had seen Men in Black types “shed their skins” revealing themselves as reptilians. Romania Retezat Mountains, Carpathians—a friend of Emil Strainu witnessed a Reptilian humanoid seated in a parked vehicle at a remote gas station. See also *Reptilian paradigm References Resources *The Black Vault, http://www.theblackvault.com/casefiles/tag/reptilian/ Category:Reptilians